


Long Lost Family

by Bizarra



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 25 Days of Voyager, Adoption, Cheb Packer is mentioned, F/M, Was plot bunnied by Long Lost Family, just a one off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra
Summary: A woman's search for her adoptive parents reaches a surprising conclusion.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 17
Kudos: 45
Collections: 25 Days of Voyager (2019)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that kept at me until I wrote it. I watch way too much Long Lost Family. :)
> 
> Many many thanks to Caladenia for the beta. You took a terrible first draft and helped me mold it into something that made sense. *air kiss* Thank you!!

Valerie Abbot stood in her kitchen finishing up the dishes from her family’s lunch. She could have used the refresher, but she enjoyed getting her hands involved in the simplest of household chores. Her one-year-old daughter had gone down for her afternoon nap recently, and her husband was in their living room catching up on his news reports. Her Saturday afternoon plans comprised grading the recent book reports her third-grade class had turned in, before settling in with her own good book.

She glanced out the kitchen window and noticed the man she’d hired last year to assist with her seeming endless search for her biological parents stepping out of his truck in front of the house. “Grant,” she called her husband just as a knock sounded on their front door and their small dog sprang into noisy action. “That’s Chris Taylor.” 

“You want me to stick around or make myself scarce?” Grant stepped into the kitchen with the yorkie in his arms.

She pressed a light kiss to his lips and shook her head. “Nah. I want to do this myself.” She gave his upper arm a squeeze. “Don’t go too far, though?”

He nodded. “We’ll be out in the backyard,” he wiggled his fingers, “puttering.” He shushed the dog, “C’mon Lucy.”

Val laughed. “Thanks, hon.” As he slipped out of the back of their modest two story home, she moved to the front to answer the door. “Hi Chris,” she stepped aside before leading him to the dining room, “c’mon in. Have a seat.”

Once they were both settled, Chris began “This was a tough one, because as you know, it was a closed adoption. We had little to no information to start with.” Val nodded. She knew it wouldn’t be easy. That was why she’d hit a wall and had to call in a professional.

“We had to rely solely on the DNA sample you gave us.” He pulled out a datapad as he spoke, “We found a match with a first cousin on your biological father’s side.” 

She drew a sharp intake of breath. “My father?”

“Yes,” he glanced at her and his blue eyes reflected sympathy, “I’m sorry to tell you though, that he has passed away. His name was Cheb Packer.” He handed her a PADD, with a news article keyed up. “He was on a ship called Adelaide, one of the civilian ships helping Starfleet defend Earth from the Breen attack last year. The Adelaide was destroyed over San Francisco, with all hands lost.”

“Oh,” she spoke as she read. “I’m so sorry to hear that. For the other families involved too.”

Chris reached and lay a gentle hand over hers. “Starfleet is the reason it took us so long to find your mother.”

Her eyes widened, and she blinked back tears. “You found my mother?”

Chris gave a smile, “Speaking with your father’s cousin, led us to a brother who led us to a woman who was likely your mother. We contacted a relative of hers, and,” he pulled out another data device, “we found your mother.” 

Valerie squelched a sob.

“Her identity is why your adoption was closed and wiped from public records.”

Val’s brow furrowed. “I don’t…” Then understanding dawned, her brow lifted, and she sniped. “Let me guess. Some big shot Starfleet Admiral’s daughter got herself in trouble, I was the result, and my existence had to be hidden.”

“That’s not too far off, but I think it was more complicated than that.”

With a hopeful voice, Val asked, “Is she still alive?”

Chris quirked his lips. “She is, but that’s also complicated.” He slid the PADD to her, “this contains your original birth certificate. I was able to get this from your birth-grandmother, who helped me get past Starfleet’s brass wall.”

Valerie blinked back tears when she saw what the document was. She gasped, her hand went to her mouth. “My mother is Captain Janeway?” She read the certificate again. She’d heard about the ship Janeway was on that vanished almost five years ago, and the recent news that the wayward ship had made contact. “Really?”

Chris shifted forward against the table. “I spoke to her mother, Gretchen Janeway, and she confirmed that her oldest daughter gave a baby up for adoption.” He clasped his hands together on the table. “Mrs. Janeway would like to meet you.”

“Wow.” Valerie blinked away more threatening tears.

He pointed to the PADD she still held, “she wrote you a letter as well.”

“Oh,” She hadn’t expected that. Valerie tapped the ‘next’ arrow to find a note from her birth grandmother.

_Dearest Valerie,_

_It was exciting to hear that your search for your biological parents led to us. I’m thrilled to let you know that your search is over. My eldest daughter Kathryn is your mother. I want you to know the decision made to give you up for adoption wasn’t easy for her. She and your father were both so very young at the time; just seventeen. Their relationship was rocky to begin with, but adding in a potential child, well, he ran for the hills as they say. Kathryn thought of keeping you, but she herself wasn’t ready. She weighed all of her options and in the end decided you would have a better life with parents who could give you their full attention. Her father and I would have supported her decision either way, but to make it easier for her to let you go, we stepped aside and allowed her to do it on her own. I want you to know that despite that decision; you were loved, and she would be so happy you found us._

_I’m sure you aren’t aware of much about the disappearance of Kathryn’s ship, but Starfleet recently made contact with Voyager, so they are out there. Your mother is alive and knowing her she’ll be back home as soon as possible._

_I would love to meet you, my dear. Perhaps we could wait for Kathryn’s return together. Mr Taylor said he would arrange a meeting if you’d like._

_I do hope to hear from you soon,_  
Your Grandmother,  
Gretchen Janeway 

“She wants to meet me.” She looked up at Chris. “Thank you.” She skimmed the letter again, “so much.” 

—

A month later, Valerie stepped out of her car and walked to the small coffee shop on a corner in downtown Bloomington, Indiana. Since the day she’d learned of the woman, she had written back to Gretchen Janeway and they’d begun to correspond. Today was the first time they were meeting face to face. They decided she’d be the one to travel and go to Indiana. It wasn’t far and she could easily have a substitute handle her class for a few days.

Her husband and daughter stayed back at their hotel to give her a chance to meet her newfound grandmother first. Valerie pulled open the door and stepped inside, glancing around for the woman she hoped to recognise from the photos they had exchanged. She finally spotted a familiar face and waved. Gretchen stood and smiled a broad crooked smile that gave Val a brief pause. They were definitely related.

Soon they were in each other’s arms and alternately laughing and crying “I’m so glad to meet you finally.” Valerie mumbled as she couldn’t stop the tears. “I’m crying on your shoulder, I’m so sorry.”

“Cry away, darling.” Gretchen tightened the hold before pulling back slightly. “Let me look at you.” She huffed a watery laugh, “You’re beautiful. You have my Katie’s eyes.” She cupped Valerie’s cheeks. “I’m so very glad you found us,” then she pulled her in for another tight hug.

The two separated and sat. Gretchen kept hold of Valerie’s hand. “How are you?” The older woman asked. “I know that seems like a silly thing to say. I just…” She laughed, “I just want to know everything at once.”

Valerie laughed, “well, I’m good. So happy to meet you. To know where I came from.”

“You came from good stock, young lady.” Gretchen gave her knee a pat and smiled warmly. “We Janeway women are a force to be reckoned with.”

Val nodded, “my husband would agree with that assessment.”

“How long have you been married?”

“Grant and I have been married…” 

The two spoke for hours, getting to know each other. They traded family photos, Valerie introduced Gretchen to her family, and she herself was introduced to her Aunt Phoebe. What started as a two-hour meeting ended as a full weekend with promises to stay in touch and to remain a part of each other’s lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn sat on the couch in her ready room reading and re-reading the letter she’d gotten with that month’s data stream. She had no idea how to react; her emotions were mixed. Was she glad? Was she upset? No, not upset. She was happy, but the news was stirring feelings that she’d hidden away for a very long time. 

The door chimed, and she absently muttered, “come in.”

“Are you all right, Captain?” Chakotay said as he strode in. Concern crossed his features, “Kathryn?”

She nodded, then patted the couch next to her, inviting him to sit. “Some news from my mother. Nothing bad, but not something I’d expected to read.”

“Good news?” 

“I think so.” She leaned back and faced him, “something from my past...”

He cocked his head, asking with a look for her to continue.

She held her hand out for him to take the PADD, “do you remember that conversation we had a few months ago about past romantic entanglements?”

“An old date look you up?”

“In a way.”

“He can’t have you.” Chakotay winked, “you’re already taken.”

Kathryn chuckled. “It’s not quite like that. You remember I mentioned Cheb Packer?” She waited for his nod. “We broke up in my last year at the Academy Institute. I was pregnant when we split.”

The corner of her mouth crooked as Chakotay’s brow lifted in surprise. She let him take her hand. “Our breakup was not… amicable. He wanted nothing to do with either me or a baby.”

“Sounds like a real charmer.” Chakotay scooted closer and gave her hand a supportive squeeze.

“Mmhmm,” she mumbled, “I fail to remember what I saw in him in the first place.” She glanced down at their joined hands, “I made the decision to put the baby up for adoption. Give her the life that I felt I was too young to properly give her.”

“I’m sorry you had to make that choice.” He gathered Kathryn close and tucked her against him.

She shook her head. “It was the hardest thing I’d ever had to do, but it was the right decision for us both.” She sat straight and gestured to the PADD. “She is now twenty-four years old, and she’s found me. Well, my family. They have embraced her and welcomed her in.”

“How do you feel about that?”

She took the PADD from him, scrolled through the letter until she came to the photos that Gretchen had included. She handed it back to the man she’d finally let into her life a year prior. “Mom sent me these images from their first meeting.”

“She’s got your smile.” 

Kathryn bowed her head, “She’s got the Janeway smile.” She gave Chakotay’s leg a pat. “Let’s get back to work. Dinner this evening?”

He nodded. “My place.” He stood, pulled her up, and pressed a quick kiss on her forehead. “My replicator isn’t out to get you.”

She laughed, “not yet, anyway.” 

She led the way as he followed her to the bridge.

—

Nearly a year later, Kathryn lounged in a chair she’d pulled close to the viewport in her quarters. She couldn’t sleep. Tomorrow was a big day, and she was more than a little nervous. She was going to speak to Valerie for the first time. So far they had only corresponded through the data stream, a month passing each time before she would get a letter. 

She looked at the images the young woman had been sending via the stream. Kathryn traced a photo with her index finger. How was it possible that it had already been twenty-five years? Time sure flew quickly when you weren’t paying attention to it. 

She lay her head back and snuggled deeper into the warmth of the blanket Chakotay had given her. Kathryn brushed a hand across her brow, then thumbed the PADD’s screen to a different photo. This one was of a brown-haired little girl of three. Ellen Marie. Her granddaughter. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and brushed it away. No regrets. She wouldn’t let herself regret missing her daughter’s life, and the chance for a family. 

Valerie had told her she’d had a wonderful upbringing, two happily married parents — both fully present in her life — two other siblings, brothers. She learned when she was sixteen that she’d been adopted; but had explained to Kathryn that she’d suspected since she was the only brown-haired girl in a family of blondes. Valerie had told Kathryn that when she was eighteen, she’d started looking for her biological parents, with the blessing of her adoptive ones because she wanted to know where she had come from. 

Kathryn smiled. She remembered when she had found her mother’s family history books and learned about Shannon O’Donnell. Her daughter had also gained her thirst for knowledge. It was little surprise that the young woman was a teacher.

She heard thumping on the bottom of her door and grinned. “Come in.” She was honestly surprised Chakotay didn’t let himself in. She’d given him her door code when they’d changed the parameters of their relationship. She should really add his biosign to her door, so the damned thing would just open for him.

The man in question strode in with a smile and a bowl in each of his hands. Which explained why he knocked. “I come bearing comfort dessert.”

She sat forward, “oh?” 

“Coffee ice cream for you.” Chakotay handed her the bowl with a kiss, “and vanilla with chocolate sauce for me.” He ate a spoonful of his chilly snack and settled back on the couch, crossing an ankle over his knee. “You feel ready for tomorrow?”

Kathryn swallowed her own bite. “I was looking at some new photos Valerie sent me.” She tossed the PADD in his direction. “Third photo down, Ellie and their dog.”

Chakotay found the image she was talking about and laughed. The toddler was giving the dog a very familiar glare.

“Is that kid a Janeway, or what?” She asked.

“I’d think twice about saying no to that face.”

“That’s my grandchild. I’m not supposed to say no to her.”

“You’re going to spoil her,” Chakotay told her with a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. He lifted his arm in a non-verbal invite.

Kathryn grinned wryly as she moved to join him, “you’re damned right I am.” She took a spoonful of his ice cream and slid it into her mouth.

“Hey!” he moved his bowl out of her reach, “eat your own.”

“Captain’s prerogative.”

Chakotay snorted and moved to the opposite side of the couch, protectively covering his ice cream. “Strategic retreat.” He gave her a haughty look, mirth in his eyes.

“Spoilsport.”


	3. Chapter 3

Valerie stood in front of Phoebe Janeway and tugged at her neckline. “I don’t know. Buttoned or unbuttoned?”

“Leave it open.” Phoebe flicked at the collar of the blouse her niece was wearing. “Closed, it looks like it’s choking you.”

“What if she doesn’t like me?” This was the first time she’d be speaking with her mother. The letters were one thing, but seeing the woman, and hearing her voice felt like a whole other step and she was nervous.

Phoebe lifted a brow. “I’ll claim you then.” 

The Federation symbol popped up on the screen, then Admiral Paris cut in. “We’re connecting to Voyager now. Ready?”

Gretchen squeezed the arms of both women who stood next to her. “Here we go, ladies.” She turned to Val. “Would you mind standing aside for a moment until we can let Kathryn know you’re here?”

Val agreed and side-stepped out of the monitor’s range. The image changed, and Kathryn Janeway was standing there with a bright smile on her face.

“Katie!” Gretchen exclaimed. “It’s good to see you. You look wonderful!”

“Mom! Phoebe!” She brushed her hand through her hair, “I look like I just went a round with a Targ.” 

“Nonsense. You’re the second most beautiful thing I’ve seen lately. Speaking of,” Gretchen reached, “Kathryn, there’s someone here who wants to say hello.” She lightly tugged Valerie into view.

“Hi,” Val watched as the woman who was her mother shifted her stance and pressed a hand over her mouth. What should she say ‘Mom’? ‘Mother’?

“Valerie.” Kathryn spoke first, her voice slightly above a whisper. The woman’s smile widened. “I didn’t quite believe it until now. I wish I could give you a hug.”

Valerie wrapped her arms around herself, “Me too.” Her voice caught. “I can’t believe I’m really talking to you. There’s so much I want to say, but I know we don’t have a lot of time and Gretchen and Phoebe want to talk to you too.”

“No, darling, this call is for you. We can talk another time,” Gretchen assured.

Val glanced to the older woman, “oh, thank you.”

“You grew to be a beautiful young woman” Kathryn said, quickly wiping her cheek.

“Did you see me as a baby?” Valerie asked.

“I held you right after you were born. I asked if I could, before they took you.” Her mother told her, “they were afraid I’d change my mind and hesitated, but I wanted closure. To say hello and goodbye.” 

Kathryn gave a soft smile, “I didn’t tell anyone. I wanted to keep it as my moment to take out and cherish when I needed it.” Her eyes moved back to Val’s. “I remember what I told you like it was yesterday: ‘welcome to this world baby girl. You won’t know me, but I’m your mother and I will never forget you. You may not be at the forefront of all of my thoughts and in everything I do, but you will always be a part of me. I love you, and I want the best life for you’.” Her voice cracked near the end, but she cleared her throat. “After that, I kissed you, and gave you back to the nurse, and I never saw you again.”

Val wiped away her own tears. “I have a good life. I want you to know that above all else.”

Something beeped and Kathryn jumped. “Oh, damn. My time is up. Lieutenant Ayala is next and wants to speak to his sons.” She pressed a kiss to her hand and reached forward. “I love you all. Valerie, please stay close. When we do finally get home, I would like to get to know you better, and to have you in my life.”

“I’m not going away.” Val turned to the women next to her, “I promise you that.”

“Stay safe, Katie-bird.” Gretchen spoke up. “Come home to us as soon as you can. You’ll have letters in the next stream.” She wrapped her arms around both women she stood next to. “We love you too!”

Kathryn wiped her eyes, “You’ll hear from me soon.”


	4. Chapter 4

Whoever was frantically knocking, sounded like they were trying to break in to her house. Val opened the door and Phoebe rushed forward and pulled her into a tight excited hug.

“Wha…” said Val, half-strangled.

“Voyager is home!” Her aunt screeched into her ear, “Katie’s home, Vally!” 

Val pulled away, “What?” She wrung her hands, “there’s been nothing on the news.”

“That’s because it hasn’t been announced publicly yet. Apparently the ship showed up in the Alpha Quadrant yesterday. I don’t know all the details. I suspect ‘Fleet will keep that quiet for a while.” Phoebe waved her hands. “They informed the families today. Mom got the call an hour ago, told me, and I hopped into the nearest transporter to here. I wanted to tell you in person.”

“Oh, gosh!” Valerie took the gifts she’d been wrapping off the chair before sinking into it. “When will they reach Earth?”

“Mom called Admiral Paris, and he thinks they’re planning a big landing tomorrow.” Phoebe sat across from her niece, “we’re going to San Francisco tonight.” She glanced at the room’s occupants. “Think you can be ready?”

Grant laid a gentle hand on his wife’s shoulder “I’ll call my mother, have her keep the dog. I’ll let her know something came up and we may have to delay our Christmas.”

Val nodded. “Just don’t say what, since the news about Voyager isn’t public yet.” She shrugged, “Tell her that… um…“

“I’ll figure something out. You start on the packing. I’ll come and help as soon as I have talked to my mom.” He smiled.

“Okay,” Valerie looked to the other woman. “Wow. I’m suddenly nervous.” 

“Aww, don’t be. It’s just Katie.” Phoebe picked up the inquisitive three-year-old.

“That’s easy for you to say,” Val led them into her daughter’s bedroom. “You’ve known her your whole life.”

She was pulled into a warm side hug. “She will love you.” Phoebe told her.

—

Valerie was on the grounds at Starfleet Headquarters, in the crew family section waiting for the starship Voyager to land. She never in a million years thought the search for her mother would end here. She held her own daughter tighter, “Don’t lose the box, okay?” Val told the toddler who held a gift she intended to give to Kathryn as soon as she could.

“I will not,” Ellie clutched her treasure closer. “It is for new Gramma.”

A low whine started, then became increasingly louder as folks began to point and applaud the sight of Voyager approaching. Val never thought she’d be this close to a starship. The idea of going into space hadn’t ever occurred to her. She was perfectly happy teaching children about space travel. 

The elegant ship flew past the Golden Gate bridge, made a close pass at the crowd, much to great cheers, then looped back and finally landed gracefully behind a force field on a clearing in front of a crowd of family, media, and Starfleet brass. Valerie cheered and clapped along with everyone. She was so caught up in the excitement, she completely forgot to be nervous.

The Fleet Admiral said a few words to the waiting crowd, and the egress door finally opened. Crew members began to step out, move down and into the tent as a riot of happy voices rose from the gathered crowd. Officers led the families of the exiting crew to a large white tent that was set up for a reception and gathering place.

The area where the Janeway’s stood got less and less crowded as the waiting families joined their returning heroes. Valerie knew that as the captain, her mother would be the last person to leave the ship. So she waited and was excited for those families who had been reunited.

Finally, the only people left were her family and a striking dark-haired woman who was introduced to her as the sister of Kathryn’s first officer. At long last, the Captain and Commander’s names were read, and they stepped out of the ship to thunderous cheers and applause. She watched happily as the two hugged briefly, then moved down the ramp together. 

Valerie hung back, letting Kathryn’s mother and sister greet her first. Finally, as the woman turned to her, Val handed her baby to Grant, and then moved into the waiting open arms.

“It’s so amazing to get to do this.” Valerie hugged the woman close. “I’m so glad you’re home.”

Kathryn moved back slightly, “I’m glad you’re here with my family.” She stepped back. “Let’s move into the tent where it’ll be more private. I want to talk and meet your little one.”

She bustled them into the reception area where Kathryn was able to successfully dodge waiting brass and media to find an empty corner so Valerie could introduce her family. 

“Do I give the box, Mommy?”

Valerie smiled at the question, “Yes, you can give the box, now.”

The brown-haired three-year-old outstretched her hand containing the precious cargo, “this for you, Gramma.”

“Oh, thank you, Miss Ellie.” Kathryn took the small gift and opened it. Once the wrapping paper was off, she opened the small box and found a heart-shaped locket. “Valerie…”

“Open it.” Val encouraged.

Kathryn clipped open the heart and found a photo of the young woman as a toddler on the left and of her as an adult on the right. “Oh,” Kathryn’s her hand went to her heart, “Val,” She reached and cupped the younger cheek. “I will treasure this always.” her voice hitched.

“I wanted you to see what I looked like then, and now.”

“Thank you so much for finding me. It means a great deal. You have always been a part of me that I kept close to my heart. From now on, whatever active part in my life you wish to have, you are welcome to it, day or night. If you need me, now that I am here, I will always be there for you.”

Valerie smiled through her tears. “Thank you. I’m glad you want to be a part of my life, because I want that too.” She hugged the woman again, happy knowing that her search was now over and that her wish to find her long lost mother had brought her a whole new family to love and cherish.


End file.
